


[Podfic] A Cry Answered

by kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart), such_heights



Series: Podfic [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Code Switching, Found Family, Gen, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, multi-voiced podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a multi-voiced podfic of imperfectcircle's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/>Fuyumi can read between the lines of Mako’s file. The justification for having Mako on the base is paper thin -- strings have been pulled and favours have been bartered, and somewhere along the line someone decided Fuyumi was the perfect combination of talent and expendability to be brought into this mess. It’s only slightly closer to a compliment than an insult -- the balance tipped by the child at the centre of this, nine years old and heart-breakingly brave.<br/>-- Scenes from the year after Stacker and Mako first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Cry Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cry Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934852) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



**Readers:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/profile)[ **kalakirya**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/) (as Fuyumi Yoshida (OC)), [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/profile)[**such_heights**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/) (as Stacker Pentecost), [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bitterlotus/profile)[**bitterlotus**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bitterlotus/) (as Mako Mori), [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kdheart/profile)[**kdheart**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kdheart/) (as additional voices)

  
**Editing:** [ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/profile) [ **kalakirya** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/)

**Warnings:** grief, mourning

**Length:** 36 minutes 52 seconds

  
**download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cry-answered)**

  
cover by kalakirya  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Cry Answered [Podfic Remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771664) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights)




End file.
